1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a package substrate and a light emitting device package.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting devices include devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), and have various advantages, such as low power consumption, high degrees of brightness, and relatively long lifespans. Semiconductor light emitting devices are used in various fields, and an application of semiconductor light emitting devices as light sources is gradually increasing. Recently, various use of semiconductor light emitting devices except for general light emitting devices, such as backlight units or lighting devices, have been researched.